A Light from Darkness
by aberistwith
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome’s one night of passion lead to dire consequences in the form of a baby boy. Due to Sesshomaru’s hatred of humans and Hanyous, he refuses to take any part in the upbringing of the child. Instead it is left up to Inuyasha to act as a s


Chapter One: A Child is Born

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly, flashes from the previous night played back before his eyes and regret crept upon him like a plague. What had he done? It was a mistake he immediately told himself. He would tell Kagome, it had all been just a stupid mistake, and they could go on with their lives. He thought over everything again, afterall, he hadn't marked her. It was only because she was in heat that he'd been drawn to her in the first place. Though now that he thought back, he wasn't sure why she hadn't even attempted to resist him. Sesshomaru looked over to see where Kagome was lying beside him, silently. Deciding that he couldn't tell her that it was just a fling, a minor distraction, to him, he was sure it would break her heart. Instead he was just going to leave, like he always did. This time though, he wasn't going to come back for her.

The sun crept high in the sky as Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha's arrogant voice. She much preferred his brother's smooth, silky voice, over Inuyasha's gruff 'I'll kill you and your kids' voice.

He was saying something about Sesshomaru's scent and Kagome's and then Kagome remembered what she'd done. She shot up quickly, noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't there, and sighed regretfully. What had she done? She'd been completely irresponsible, but even so, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo like that . . . well it just made her go partially insane, and in her own little way this was how she had planned to get back at Inuyasha . . . but she had only ended up hurting herself. Kagome, dressed in her usual everyday outfit, exited the hut that she had been sleeping in out into the strangely gloomy day.

Finding herself face to face with Inuyasha's scrutinizing gaze, Kagome cringed slightly, guilty. "Why do you smell like my half-wit brother Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha suspiciously.

Kagome rolled her eyes, honestly how stupid could he be? "Really Inuyasha, can't you tell why? That nose of yours should be able to figure it out pretty well." she sighed, not proud of what she'd done. In fact she was ashamed of her immaturity, it was the worst thing she could have done. The only person that she'd shamed was herself.

"Why did you do it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a quiet voice. He was disappointed with her, she could tell, and she felt like a complete whore.

"I- I don't know. I was lonely . . . but now I'm even lonelier than I was before." Kagome burst into tears and fell to her knees in front of Inuyasha. "I just wanted to be loved, like you love Kikyo." she sobbed.

He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shit Kagome, you idiot. I don't love Kikyo, I was telling Kikyo goodbye last night, if that is what you're referring to. I love you Kagome, only you." he said.

"Well you shouldn't. I'm not worth anything anymore." she whispered regretfully, shaking with contained tears. She was regretful to let them fall, wanting to seem strong in front of Inuyasha, but she knew she wasn't and the tears flowed uninterrupted down her face.

"That's not true. Kagome you're worth everything to me!" Inuyasha insisted sincerely, hugging her close to him.

Kagome just sobbed harder. "I wish that you had told me that a lot sooner Inuyasha." she managed. "But I just want to be left alone right now, so please Inuyasha, just go." she begged, and got up and returned to her hut. After what Inuyasha had just said, it made what she had done that much worse. She felt like crawling into a hole and dying, like she was the worst kind of evil, worse than even Naraku. She had just betrayed Inuyasha, and what was worse, she'd done it on purpose, willingly, consciously. She didn't deserve Inuyasha after that. He was better off without her. Driven by her inability to face Inuyasha, Kagome sunk deeper into the recesses of her mind, pushing everyone she once held dear farther and farther away from her.

It had been two and a half weeks since that day, and Kagome was slowly starting to open up again. Her period was two weeks late, and was starting to worry her. As she tried to put it from her mind, it kept coming back like a nightmare that you just can't get rid of no matter how hard you try. She just couldn't believe that she might be pregnant, it was just not an idea that she could even entertain in her present state, but she feared nonetheless that it might be true.

Hesitant to determine the truth, Kagome ignored the creeping dread that one feels when one knows exactly what is going on but just refuses to see, or believe it. She continued as usual, keeping busy and her mind away from wondering. During this time, she opened up a bit more to Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang, and was almost back to normal . . . but then she started getting sick every time she woke up . . . and she knew she had to go home and find out if she was pregnant.

She told everyone that she was just feeling really sick, and that if she went home and got better, then she'd be fine. She didn't want Inuyasha going with her, even when he insisted that he go and take care of her, she refused. She wanted to do this on her own, she couldn't let him know, it would break his heart. If it was true, she would have to tell him someday, but she wanted to know for certain herself. She didn't want him to help her, it was her mistake, and he was already so betrayed. This would only make it worse between them, if he knew, Kagome was sure that he would leave her forever, and he had every wright to.

So she went, and the first thing she bought was a pregnancy test. Exhausted, she fell asleep waiting for the colour to change.

When she awoke in the morning, she grabbed the test, and wept upon seeing the positive blue line. She wept for the rest of the day, and well into the night. Thoughts swirled through her head, and many times the word abortion appealed to her, but she turned those away instantly, it may have been a mistake that this child was brought into the world, but the child was alive and abortion was murder. Besides, the kid was half demon, and she doubted that it could be killed in the same way as any other abortion was done. There was also the possibility that she could die as well, and even though she hated herself right now, she didn't want to die. It was her mistake, and the just punishment was having to live with that mistake for the rest of her life.

Walking slowly downstairs for breakfast the next day, her eyes blotched from crying all the night, falling asleep around five that morning, she lay eyes on her mother, and started crying again.

"Kagome what is it darling?" her mother asked concerned. Her daughter was hardly ever like this, she was usually very composed, so something terrible must have happened for her to be acting like this.

"I made the stupidest mistake of my life!" she cried. "I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again! I'm such a bad person!" Kagome clung to her mother as though she were her last handle hold in the world.

"Who? Inuyasha? What's the matter Kagome? You can tell me. We all make mistakes. It's a part of growing up and getting wiser." her mother assured her, rubbing small circles on her back, just like when she was a baby.

"I'm . . . mom I'm pregnant." Kagome sobbed. "I'm pregnant, and-" she started, but she was interrupted.

"I'm the father." said Inuyasha firmly.

Kagome spun around and looked at him with horror filled eyes, tears streaking her face. Her worst nightmare was playing out before her eyes! Inuyasha knew, he had heard her telling her mother, and now he knew that she was pregnant. What could be worse? She stood there stunned for a moment, before turning and dashing back up to her room. Her bed provided a comforting hiding place, with the absence of a lock on her door. She couldn't take this. It was too much.

Downstairs, Inuyasha stood awkwardly under the shocked gaze of Kagome's mother. He had known she was pregnant the week before she started getting sick in the morning, he'd just been unable to tell her, and figured that it would be better for her if she figured out on her own, rather than have him tell her that she was carrying his brother's bastard child.

"Pregnant?" asked Kagome's mother, shocked. She couldn't believe that Kagome was pregnant! "How did this happen? She's only sixteen!" she demanded furiously.

Inuyasha gulped. "Ah . . . well, are you sure you want me to go in detail?" he asked as he turned bright red. "You've had kids, so you know how it goes." he added, not sure if he was just making it worse for Kagome. Not to mention talking to her mother, who thought that they'd had sex. On the other hand, it was better her thinking that it was Inuyasha, than knowing what had really happened. At least this way Kagome retained some sort of dignity, even if Inuyasha was now scorned in the eyes of her mother.

"Get out of my sight." seethed Kagome's mother, every bit as scary as Kagome when she got angry.

Inuyasha darted upstairs to see if Kagome was alright. He knocked on her door lightly, "Kagome? Can I come in?" he asked, more for the sake of manners, for he was going in whether or not she permitted him entrance.

"Go away Inuyasha, you don't need this." she sobbed. As she heard the door open she raised her dark eyes to meet with Inuyasha's twin suns, illuminating her when all she wanted was to be hidden in the dark.

He entered and shut the door behind him, and walked over to Kagome's bed. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms, cradling her against him, letting her pour her tears out until she had none left. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered him. She had no more tears to cry, they were all gone, and now she was exhausted.

"I love you, and I'm never going to leave you. We'll get through this together so don't worry so much. As far as everyone else knows, I'm the father, and that's fine with me. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way, you won't have to do this alone." whispered Inuyasha soothingly.

"Really? You really mean that?" asked Kagome weakly.

"I mean it! I love you Kagome, and nothing will change that!" he replied sincerely. He lifted Kagome's chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "You are so beautiful." he whispered, and leaned over to kiss her.

Kagome had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, and surprisingly, he looked a lot like Inuyasha. He was given the name Hikaru, meaning _shining_ because he had the brightest eyes that Kagome had ever seen. Inuyasha had taken to him immediately, and if Kagome hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that he was the father. She often thought about what it would have been like without Inuyasha, and that only lead her to the realization of how much Inuyasha really loved her. She wouldn't have been able to do it without Inuyasha, that she was sure of.

"Hey Kagome?" asked Inuyasha one morning, about two months after Hikaru was born. It was sunny outside and the birds were singing.

"Mmm?" replied Kagome, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on her face. She was home, and had been home since the day she'd hit her eight month of pregnancy. Inuyasha refused to let her continue hunting for the jewel shards until she was better, and the child was taken care of.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, sweetly.

"Great, Hikaru slept the whole night last night!" she smiled. "Today is wonderful don't you think? I could just stay like this forever." she breathed.

Inuyasha smiled, he couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful. Hikaru in her arms drank hungrily, entangling his mother's hair between his fingers. Inuyasha delicately straightened her hair, and stroked Hikaru's cheek lightly. "He's so cute." Inuyasha commented.

"I know, I especially love his ears." she agreed as she tweaked Hikaru's ears softly, making him gurgle and spill milk down the side of his face and into his hair. "Awe, Hikaru." Kagome cooed. She may have made a mistake, but she liked where she was now, and she wouldn't change anything in the world.

"Kagome, it's been four months since I've been here. I don't ever want to leave, but then I think about what Naraku might be doing, and I feel like I have to go back and stop him. I can't stand the thought of him running around and now, we can't even bring Hikaru back there because it's not safe for him. It's infuriating and I have to put a stop to him once and for all. So, I think I should go back." he explained to her.

Kagome nodded solemnly, "I understand Inuyasha. I'll be fine here on my own. I've got mom and grandpa and Sota to look after me. Don't worry about me and Hikaru, we're well protected here." Kagome smiled. "In a month or two I'll go live with Kaede so that Hikaru can get used to the change in atmosphere." Kagome smiled.

"That's a good idea, then I'll come and visit." Inuyasha replied, returning the smile brightly. "Goodbye Kagome, and goodbye Hikaru, I'll see you in a while!" he kissed Hikaru's forehead, and then kissed Kagome's lips tenderly.

Kagome continued on her own for another two weeks, but the ache she felt at being apart form Inuyasha was so painful, that she decided that she had better go back to the feudal era just so that she could be closer to him.

"Good bye mom!" called Kagome from the living room, as she grabbed her baby bag, and her backpack. "I'm leaving now!" she had dropped out of school, her and Inuyasha having planned that she would return to the fuedal era to live there with him as well as Hikaru. Since she was going to be living there, it was pointless to further herself in education, because it was far too advanced to be of any use to her there. She had no further use for her school uniform, and decided rather, to dress herself in the robes of a miko, in order to better blend into the culture of the feudal era.

Kagome's mother came padding down the stairs in her slippers, making soft thuds on the floor. "Goodbye my dear Kagome, and Hikaru! Promise that you will come to visit me every week!" she begged, having completely disregarded any rage she felt towards Kagome for getting pregnant so young.

Kagome laughed, "I'll try, but you know, I might not be able to come back once the jewel is destroyed for good. I might have to choose. But know that I love you dearly, and I will think of you always!" replied Kagome sadly.

A tender farewell was observed between mother and daughter... and grandson, and the pair left in a bright blue flash down the well.

At the bottom of the well, in the feudal era, Kagome made sure that Hikaru was secured in her baby-vest at the back, and after chucking the bags up out of the well, she began climbing up the ladder that had been erected earlier that year just for this purpose.

Once at the top, she sat with Hikaru in the sun on the field bathing in the warmth of the day, breathing in the pure clean air and letting all her worries slip away. Hikaru was much too young to walk around, but he soon fell asleep in the warmth, noticing the change of atmosphere. Kagome had never thought about it, but she now realized that perhaps the reason he had been so unhappy wasn't because Inuyasha was gone, but because his sense of smell was growing and the toxic fumes from vehicle exhausts were bothering his nose.

Sitting there in the sun with Hikaru, she felt the lull of the forest in absolute silence, save for the soft sound of the leaves blowing gently in the breeze, and the far-off birds chirping, and was carried off by the wind into a restful slumber.

Sesshomaru sensed something evil lurking in the outwardly beautiful day, which he could tell did not bode well for him. Setting off in the direction from which the evil was, Sesshomaru felt a strange queasiness that he didn't like at all. Something was wrong, or was going to be wrong very soon, and he had to stop it.

Kagome's dreams were the most peaceful she had dreamt in months. She was finally able to fall into a deep restful sleep, after many restless nights of Hikaru's screaming. Unfortunately, she was in such a deep sleep that she didn't hear Hikaru screaming until it was too late.

She awoke abruptly noticing that it was dusk, and that there was a large, dark figure rushing towards them at blinding speeds. Kagome had barely enough time to shield Hikaru's body with her own, let alone erect any sort of barrier around them.

Sharp claws embedded themselves into Kagome's back, tearing the delicate volatile flesh covering her, spilling her blood in rivulets down her back. They continued to gash her until there was nothing left to separate her bones from the outside air. Kagome had passed out long ago from the pain. She was dead, her corpse providing a temporary shield for her infant child.

The demon, wanting the baby, pried Kagome's body off of the child and was just about to render the same fate as he had the mother, when in a blinding flash he was caught up in the air and flung into a nearby tree. Poisoned gashes seared at his exposed flesh and he felt himself becoming numb and unconscious.


End file.
